Pour aimer un dragon To love a Dragon
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: Every a couple of years you have a crush nothing special. A crush can turn into something more, you take for granted that maybe your friends don't want to hear about them all the time maybe that someone is really a dragon in disguise flame-house deal
1. To love a Dragon

To love a Dragon  
  
OK, so I am Ph. and this is my story and the disclaimer is I do not known it so do not sue it. Oh, but I do known Brit and Kat so you should not use my characters without asking Yeah too many a/n  
  
Hey my name is Brittany. I'm 14 and in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Wow, every time I come on this train it feels like my first year. Funny, anyway, I just got on the train, summer finally. As I looked out my compartment window my mind can't help but wander away from summer vacation. After all the most life altering things happened in my fourth year...First that guy Cedric Diggory dies. Second Voldemort comes back. Third, the worst thing happened, my crush found out that I liked him, it was so embarrassing not to mention I am a muggleborn and he hates those.  
  
He also has a pug-faced "girlfriend" who heard me talking about him, so she just decided to tell him. Then everybody in the school started to call me "The fat Gryffindor who likes a Slytherin". I did not ask to have these hormones or this crush, nor did I ask to be a teenager. Haven't you ever had a crush on a person that you will never get in a million years? Don't answer if yes is your response. Anyway another day another doll- "Brit, You hoo Earth to Brittany" I saw a pale hand wave in my face.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Kat where's Gin?" I asked, "Well, she decided to chase Harry some more before we get off the train." That's my friend Kat she's cool. "Well pull up a seat and let's chew the fat" I said as a bewildered look appeared on Kat's face. Oy! I forgot I'm in England for the time being. "Soorryy an American term" I said a bit embarrassed "Oh so" Kat said sitting beside me cautiously "We won't be fat chewing today?" She replied feigning sadness.  
  
"Funny" I said "So watchya been up to?" "Oh that's want I wanted to tell you guess who I saw today." Kat said in a sing -songy voice. "The Easter bunny, Santa Claus, Mc Gavier...Ricky Martin stop me when I get warm" "If so then you're an ice cube in the north pole" "So I was right about Santa?" Kat just gave me a death glare. "Guess not." "If you don't want to know then I'll just leave and you'll find out next year." Kat said as she got up & started to leave. "Hold it I want to know" I said as I ran up to the compartment door.  
  
"Tell me Please." I pleaded "O.K. so anyway, I was walking down the compartment, you know looking for you, when I heard some people talking, right so being the curious person I am" I think she meant noisy person. "I just listened in, right and I heard the MOST astonishing thing you will ever hear in your entire life. I mean maybe not your in entire life, but your entire teenage life which is a really long time when you think about it -" "Please just get to the point while I'm still a teenager will ya?" I said exasperated  
  
I was all ready getting bored of this conversation. "Sorry Draco and Pansy were arguing, like usual when I heard Pansy saying bad stuff about you then he told her off!" After Kay said that, she had a big smile on her face. "Krystal Brittany Molson! Is that ALL!" I yelled. Kat nodded her head silently. "I can't believe you made me listen to that, so what if he told Pansy off he still thinks I'm a common dirty mudblood!"  
  
"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. Why would he tell Pansy to stop talking about you, if he didn't like you huh? Or why would he also tell her to give you a break once in a while if he didn't like you?" I had to admit it did sound like he at least cared for me. "Well-" Just then Draco entered the compartment, my stomach started to get queasy and I got light-headed. Yes folks he just that hot! Then that wonderful a voice came out of those beautiful lips and angels appeared over his glowing white-blonde hair and the angels' voices started singing.  
(Oh brother! Originally I was going to have this story all in Brit's POV but nah so this is in Draco's POV now. But it won't all be.)  
I just started walking out the compartment, which Pansy and I shared. Was she right? Do I really have a thing for that mudblood? Ha! Why would I, Draco Aqullis Malfoy, have a thing for her! She doesn't have a penny to her name. She also hangs out with Weasel's little sister and that frizzy-haired ding bat. That chick's worse than Neville Longbottom. (He means Kat.)  
  
I guess I wasn't paying very much attention, because I ended up in front of the last place I wanted to be besides Potty, Weasel, and Grangly's compartment. "So I have stumbled on the compartment where the frizzy- haired ditz and the mudblood are staying." I finished with a smirk. "Oh look Brit, it's 'THE AMASIN' FERRET BOY' can I have an autograph Mr. Ferret?" Frizzy said in a country accent. The mudblood just stared at me "What is a matter with you mudblood still have that crush on me?" "Sit on it Malfoy" Frizzy retorted. She nudged the mudblood in the ribs. "Ouchies!" the mudblood said as she held her ribs.  
  
I took this time to seat myself near the window across from the two. I had to laugh; they were actually quite amusing. "What did you do that for?" Mudblood asked her eyes still squinting from the supposed pain. "I got tired of wiping off your drool." Frizzy replied "I don't drool, Kat!" Mudblood said putting a hand to her mouth to check. "You could have fooled me!" Frizzy replied sarcastically. "Yes I think I still see some mudblood." I said with a little laugh. "SHUT UP!" Mudblood said angrily. She looked cute angry. Wait, did I just say that? Oh man I need some aspirin. "What are you doing here anyway Malfoy?" "Well, my Frizzyness, you are better than hanging out with Pansy for five hours." "I don't know how to take that, as a compliment or an insult." Frizzy said with Mudblood nodding her head in agreement. Brittany's POV. ~~~ten minutes later~~~  
  
Pansy how I loathe her. "Well Brit, I'm going to check you later." Kat said "I am getting hungry. I'm going to find the witch serving snacks." "Oh. Bye Kat" "Oh, don't worry I'll be back... with treats." "Kay" I replied sadly. But really I was jumping inside. Kat left with that and then there were two. Man, Draco looks so hot-quiet I mean. Yeah that's it he looked astonishing quiet today.  
  
"So Brit, I guess we are the only ones here now." Draco said. "You called me Brit" I said stupidly. "Well that's your name isn't" "What? Oh right so now you're going to call me by my name now that we're alone? You think now you can treat me like a person?!" I said. He just looked at me with amazement. "Look Brittany I'm sorr-" "Ha! Sorry, YOU the great Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Ouch that hurts "OK you win. How about we don't talk anymore for the rest of the trip?" "Sounds like a plan" she said as her arms crossed around her chest. 'Wow Malfoy you were sure smooth with that one!' I thought as I nervously ran my hand though my hair. 'Great just great'. I saw some hope she was looking at me out the corner of her eye. I gave her a wink. And she quickly moved her eyes to the other window. 'Ha! You still like me!' I thought somehow that made me feel better.  
  
"Hey Brit look what I got," Kat said. 'Great Frizzy is here.' "I'm not hungry Kat" "Nonsense we're teenagers Brit we're always hungry" I gave a little laugh "Let me correct myself, all of us who are human beings are always hungry." Frizzy replied. This time Brittany and Kat laughed. Then Brittany licked her finger "Let's see" she said as she made an imaginary scoreboard, "Two for Kat and none for Malfoy."  
  
They gave each other a five. "Oh you're so original" I retorted blandly. "Anyways, here Brit it's a chocolate frog." Kat said "I don't want it." She said as she threw it at me, which I caught it because of my Quidditch skills, which helped except when I play against Gryffindor. "Thanks" I said.  
  
"Hey can I have that card?" She asked. I shrugged and held it up to her. She sauntered up to me. "What is it?" I asked "Nichols Flamel" she said as she sat down next to an astonished Kat, who just looked at us. "Completes my collection." She looked at the picture a smile playing on her face. 'I leave the room for ten minutes and they become friends' Kat thought as she shook her head. Brittany looked up at me "Why did you give this to me?" Brit asked her brown- black eyes narrowing.  
  
"Because you asked.... Duh" I said. Why did I give that to her? That was actually...nice' "Oh" she said and gave Kat a look that I couldn't read. The compartment stayed silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
Brittany's POV  
  
'I know Kat will never let me hear then end of this. Maybe Kat was right maybe he does like me...'  
  
~At platform 9 ¾~  
  
"Bye Brit" "Bye Kat I'll see you next summer" I said as I moved my cart outside the stat-" "You think you can leave without saying goodbye to me?" I who who's voice that is. "Gins, well, I would have told you, bye, but you were too busy with Harry. So are you two together or what?" "I'll take the latter Johnny." "Man he is something thick."  
  
"Uh huh" Ginny said.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Well I just departed from the train and her. I need to get my priorities straight. I am the son of you know who's most popular Death Eater and some time soon, I'll be among the Death Eaters. We kill mudbloods! I can't just have a thing for her now! I left 9 ¾ and entered muggleville. I saw mother waiting for me. She was talking to Pansy's mum.  
  
Pansy, man, I forgot. What if she told mother about her suspicions? Gosh, I would be in hot water if father found out, literally. I ran my hand through my hair, messing it up in the process. "My dear Draco you'll mess up your beautiful blonde hair doing that." Pansy squealed. "Pansy" I said happily for once "Do you see your mum talking to my mum?" "Yeah-so?" Pansy said looking confused as always. I just gave a sign of relief. 'No boiling today' I thought.  
  
Kat's POV  
  
I cannot believe that my most trusted friend was talking to Ferret Boy. They actually got along with each other. Maybe he bribed her. Hey it's a thought.  
  
Brittany POV – at home- with the "parents" duh.  
  
'Huh' oh my POV now'...  
  
(So how about a recap we just found out that Draco has feelings for Britters and Kat is wondering what's up. Gins made an appearance and they seemed like friends maybe, maybe not. Oh well it's a maybe anyway. Kat will be making appearances from now on. I like making her the humor, anyway, next up Brittters! She wants to lose weight will she? Oh and if you finally haven't figured it out yet I'm the author talking not the character  
Now on to Brittany's real POV.  
  
Thanks for the interruption; Ph., anyway. I wanted to be a gymnast but I soon lost hope. I wanted to be an astronaut but I did not meet the requirements. Singer... needed more bone structure. Popular well that didn't work out I hated what I almost became ...that wasn't a good time; swimmer, runner hey just to run and not be tired after the first lap, basketball player, Quidditch seeker, too heavy. I got "Why don't you what to be a baker or something?" Not as if I am getting on bakers' because trust me, we need them.  
  
I wanted to be everything in the book. However, one thing stopped me, my weight. Well not anymore I am losing it and now! But not for a guy just so I can be want I what to be.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
"So mum is it ok if he stays for summer break?" It's been 'bout three weeks since Ron owled Harry asking if he can stay with us during the summer. He's just now asking mum. I was watching at the breakfast table while Ron was freaking out. "Why don't you just pick him up with the car?" I asked. Oh! The Ministry of Magic let dad make another car fly. They were lenient now because their hands were with full you-know-who.  
  
"Now Ginny if you want invite someone then you can," Molly Weasley said. "Really mum because I want to ask Brit and Kat and Hermione and Tracy and Angelica and Jean, Amber, Melody, Melissa and Sammy, Gosh! I should really make a list, Ron do you have a quill any where by chance?" I asked thinking of where everybody was living. "Hey wait! lil' sis! Mum said someone as in one person ya get it?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron I would think you would be a little nicer to the fact that I would be all alone for summer break while you are Harry are having fun." I said angrily. "Why Ginny you're right you can both invite two people" Molly replied. "Alright Ginny, you made a point, but I'm asking Herm so we're even on guests." Ron said and added, "Is it ok mum?" "I like the idea Ron dear." Molly said as she left the room.  
  
Brittany's POV  
  
"Whew nice work out, today," Brit said as she wiped her forehead. She saw Errol the Wealsey's owl sitting; well, passed out cold, on the bookcase. 'I wonder what Gins wants?' she thought. She didn't have to wait long. Brit detached the letter from the old worn gray owl.  
  
It read...  
  
Dear Brit,  
  
I hope your summer is going great. Guess what! My mum says that I can invite two people to my house so I was wondering if you could come. If you're wondering about room then don't! Percy got engaged and is living with Penelope. Fred and George are rarely home; they got a job at a wizarding shop hope to see you.  
  
Best wishing, Ginny Weasley  
  
P.S. Kat is going to come please say yes.  
  
''~'' ```Still Brit's POV```  
  
'Oh how sweet' 


	2. Selfesteem At last

Chapter TWO is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Self-esteem At last.  
A/N: A line taken from Gypsy you know that movie with Natalie Wood? Still don't own anything. Ok Brit got her letter from Ginny and here is the continuation of the story. (Thanks for the review guys you are true friends). Enjoy!  
  
Brittany's POV-  
  
Oh how sweet, I think I will ask mom hope she says yes "Brittany I need to speak with you" Angela Harrison said (a.k.a. her "mom"). Cool I can ask her now "Sure mom I just need to feed Willow and I'll be down ". Brit put Errol in her owl's, Willow, brass cage and then refilled the water. She gave Willow and Errol some food and went down the stairs.  
  
She saw her reflection in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. She touched her oval shaped face and whispered "Mama I'm pretty." It may not sound that much but Brit never ever really looked at herself before she always lived with being the ugly duckling in a world of swans. This time she did. She looked not at her faults, but at her perfections. She did not look like herself. Brittany almost thought that maybe she had taken a potion to make her look, like someone who she always wanted to be. Brittany touched her face. Her high cheek bones, her soft coffee with cream complexioned skin. She looked at her brown-black piercing doe eyes, and ran her hand through her mid-shoulder length shiny brown hair, her bronze streaks caught the sun's rays and glowed gold. "I'm pretty," she said with confidence and for the first time in her life, she believed it.  
  
Draco's POV~  
  
Geez, I can't believe I'm really doing this. Draco stood in the middle of a dark, freezing, damp, crowded room. Death Eaters surrounded him, he is being inducted. One of the hooded figures stepped out from the circle.  
  
"Son I'm very proud of you for joining the right side, and not siding with those wimps who insist that the Dark Lord will ever be as strong as he once was." Lucius was practically beaming with pride. 'My son', he thought, 'my son will be the best servant of my master.  
  
"Yes father those wimps will pay for thinking the Dark Lord weak" Draco said with all the courage he could muster up. "Well, well Draco, I'm glad you appear have no doubts about joining the invincible side." said another hooded figure that stepped out of the circle and stood next to Lucius. No questions have to be asked to know who this is. "Appear, master? I have no doubts about joining the Death Eaters." Draco said as he grinned evilly. "Well I could have sworn you look a little ...scared?"  
  
"Scared, master? Why would I, Draco Malfoy, be scared? I have been dreaming about being a Death Eater and serving the great and powerful Dark Lord since I was little." This made Draco feel a little less doubtful about this special occasion. "Nevertheless, you are having doubts are you not? Moreover, do not lie to me boy, you can lie to your father but, Never ...Lie... To...Me." with this Voldemort raised his wand and....  
  
HA! HA! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIFTEEN REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Revelations

~OK so here is the disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Draco, Hogwarts, or Ginny. So does that make you happy by destroying my hopes and dreams? Ah ,well, I forgive you, but I do own Brittany and Kat, Draco and Ginny's personality. So there! *Sticks out her tongue.* Oh yeah one more thing when this ~ shows up that means it is an author's note. ~  
  
**Draco's POV **  
  
I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the Death Eaters' eyes were all on me. Their hoods were down and they just stared at me. What have I done? Father's eyes look murderous and Voldemort is smirking at me his wand is still in the middle of my forehead. Then I heard a slimy, greasy, menacing voice say the most horrible thing. "So you 'love' ", he said "love" in a mocking tone, "a mudblood do you?" My eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Did I say that? Please, I, love a mudblood? Ha!" I gave a nervous laugh and looked around the group. There are Crabble, Golye, and their fathers of course, the Parkersons-minus Pansy, mother, the Davis, the Greens, the Howes and so on. "Well, still lying are we boy? Well, you will be punished." With that, my ceremony took a severe turn. "We know how to treat liars to the Dark Lord do we not, Death Eaters?" Voldemort asked. I heard murmurs of "yes", "punishment", and "severe". All the Death Eaters took out their wands and pointed them at me. Father was the first to say it. "Crucio" and then all of them joined in.  
  
~Author's POV~ Just when Voldemort put the truth spell on Draco. A.k.a. 15 minutes before. "Now, boy, for once in your pathetic life tell the truth, why are you having doubts about joining the Death Eaters?" Voldemort questioned. "I am having doubts because I do not want to hurt the one I love," Draco said in a deadpan zombie-like voice his hair falling over his eyes. "Who do you love, boy?" Voldemort asked. "Someone I shouldn't...a mudblood..." with that Draco started to snap out of his trance.  
  
**Brittany's POV**  
  
As I walked down the step something caught my eye, family pictures. There was one of the family when we were pictures of us hunting, fishing, and going to reunions. It made me glad to have a close-knit family. Every time I see a bag of ice I remember when I decided to prank my older brother, Jay. My cousin, Asia, and I put ice on his back and syrup on his pillow it was so funny. As I stepped off the last step I heard "mom" and "dad" talking. "Are you sure Angie? Should we really tell her the truth?" I heard "dad" say. "Yes; Calvin, we should tell her we can't just keep this secret from her for all her life, can we? She should at least be prepared for him. He will probably want to be the only one. You know him, Calvin." "Yes, Angie, but remember we promised her mom that we'd protect her remember what he did to her!" Calvin Harrison yelled.  
  
I heard "mom" trying to calm him down. Why were they arguing and who is it about? I feel sorry for whoever it was or is. (~Ironic isn't it~) I cleared my throat, entered the room, and acted as if I did not know what happened.  
  
"Oh hi Brittany I didn't know you were there," "Mom" said. "Yeah hi there kiddo." "Dad" said turning from "Mom" and addressing me. "Hi, so what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
" Well I just wanted to know how you're doing that's all." "Mom'" said smiling a fake smile. "Mom you can drop the act what did you what to tell me?" I said, "We're not acting". Calvin insisted.  
  
"Oh come off it you guys! I heard you now who were you talking about?" I went and sat on the couch facing them. I crossed my legs my sweat pants making noise as I did that. "But we don-" "Come off it Calvin we should just get this over with should I tell or would you like to?" Angie questioned. "You" Calvin mumbled as he sat next to me on the couch.  
  
~Author's POV. Don't ya love these? ~ Very long, I personally think it's boring, it just explains what happened~  
  
Angela began to tell the story of Brittany's past. "Well Brittany we were talking about you as you well know. It all started when four friends decided to make a school... You know the story about the founders of Hogwarts right?" Angela asked. Brittany just nodded dumbly. "So, well, Salazar Slytherin left when a falling out occurred between the other friends. Salazar went to Muggle Alaska. In that place, he started to build his own school with other pureblooded wizards. After he finished the school, he needed to recruit pureblooded students. So he went to different places to find the students, in those days they had to, because owls were scarce and you needed permits to have them. One day Salazar went to Africa to find more pureblood students when he met and fell in love with your great, great, great and so on grandmother, Magnolia. Oh, they were very happy, got married, and were expecting a child when Salazar found out she was a muggleborn. He found out by a horrible friend he had. Fearing that Magnolia and their child would have to be killed. He broke up with her, and went back the school he started in Alaska. He was then followed closely by the friend. In exchange for Magnolia and their child's safety, Salazar agreed to marry the horrible friend. When Magnolia found out that Salazar had been remarried, she quickly married a muggle that she knew just to show Salazar that she had gotten over him. Years and years passed and Magnolia and Salazar's time expired at the ripe age of 95. Both had children and grandchildren-by different partners and the children and grandchildren never found out about each other. Until that is the horrible friend's great, great, and so on grandchild found out, he was furious. That grandchild wanted revenge so he started to search for the other heirs of Salazar Slytherin. For he wanted to be an original. By this time, the enraged grandchild was a very powerful, evil young man. The man's name was Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Yes the Tom Riddle, you -know -who." Angela paused for a minute to give what she just said a dramatic ending.  
  
She looked up a Calvin to continue the story. Before Calvin started though he looked down at Brittany, she was staring off in space and looked as though she was about to cry. ~Hey what can I say she is very emotional? ~  
  
She looked at Calvin and said in a weak but strong sounding voice. "It's ok please continue" she gave a small encouraging smile and Calvin continued where Angela had left off. "Well, like Angie left off you-know-who found out where the remaining heir was. I still remember when Kay said she thought someone was following her. She was so paranoid, remember Angie how teased her and-" "Calvin, I think you should finish the story." Angela interrupted. "Oh, yeah, another time. By that time you were about three years old and still in your terrible two's, she had us make a promise. 'Take you in and treat you just like you were our child' she begged, we didn't think you would have powers because your family was known to have one generation of squibs." Calvin took a break to rub his eyes, which had  
  
just started to water. "She dropped you off and.... She said goodbye ...then" Calvin looked at Brittany and turned his head quickly. Tears were running down his cheeks "...then the ...next day she was gone." "Gone w......wh... Wha...what ha...happened?" Brittany asked laying a hand on Calvin's shoulder. With his head still turned he said, he didn't know he just said "She went missing and that's it. That was the last time we saw her alive. But she loved you very, very much." Brittany looked at Angela and Calvin, Angela was the only her mom she knew. The only mom she has ever known the only parents who were there for her when she needed them. To think that strangers raised her for twelve of her fifteen years on the earth. "Do you think she went into hiding and that's why she went missing?" Brittany asked hopefully. "No sweetie. We thought about that when we told the Ministry of Magic about your mother, they started a search for her they found clues that she was led to you-know-who. They were doubtful that she was still alive. Maybe she might be alive but I don't what to get your hopes up. She said if anything ever happened that took her out of contact with us, we were to do everything we could to stop you-know-who from harming you. We tried but its hard now without you knowing. You're getting older and looking more and more like her. So we decided to tell you so we can start setting up protective layers on the house and informing Professor Dumbledore about your situation." Angela stated.  
  
"So you're not muggles?" Brittany questioned. Both Calvin and Angela shook their heads. "No sweetie that was just an act, we went to Hogwarts with your mom." Angela said. "Are you ok Brittany?" Calvin asked "Um yeah I.....just", she looked at her hand, the note from Ginny was still there.  
  
**Brittany's POV**  
  
I don't know, should I ask them now? "Can ...Can I stay at Ginny's house for the rest of the summer? I mean ...I... its just that well, Ginny sent this letter," I held my hand up show them. "And I wasn't planning anything over the summer but now I...I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to ask." The minute I asked that question I felt stupid. "Well Ginny has asked you did she", Calvin said sounding very harsh. I just nodded. "And Ginny is a Weasley right?" Angela asked she was sounding equally as harsh as Calvin. "Yeah...um she's really nice," I said hoping that they haven't heard of Fred and George Weasley. "Well then if she's a Weasley, nice, and her brothers are Fred and George ", guess they heard, "then you can go". Calvin said with a smile, I look at them. Oh my... gosh! I think I just went deaf did I hear that? "Well aren't you going to give us a hug?" Angela asked. "But you -know-who and protecting me" I said seriously is disbelieving what I just heard. "Well the Weasleys' are a family of wizards and well we think you'll be protected" Calvin stated. "And Molly owled us earlier when Ginny told her that she used Errol to send you that letter." "Oh so where will you guys be while I'm gone will you be safe?" I ask. Hey, I don't care what they told me as far as I'm concerned they're my still parents. "Yes we will be safe we'll be in the American Ministry of Magic. That's where we work. Really, I always thought you worked at DOW?" I said that with a grin.  
  
~~~Author's note: DOW is a chemical plant near where I live. So ok anyway I hope your still with me. I know this chapter is so boring, but this needed to be explained before she left for Ginny's house. Ok so Draco's POV will be when they are at Platform 9 3/4 you will understand don't worry my story has a purpose just stick with me. Ok now on to bigger things I really do not know who should be with whom. I was thinking Brittany and Draco, but when I was writing Kat's part it just seemed that she should be with Draco. Anyway, please review me with your answers or questions, but since ff.net is revamped as well I guess that's not allowed. I'll decide for my self. ~~~  
  
*** Three days later***  
  
I do not know where she is, I thought she said Queens wood Drive and house number 1389. But did I hear wrong oh crap those muggle electronic owls what were they called again? C-phongs? That is the last time I use something like that and the last time I ever listen to Penelope. "Wow Harry look at her!" Ron my older brother said from the front seat of our family car. Harry was in the passenger's side. I was of course in the back. From the words of my brother; "We don't want my sister in the front seat with us when we go cruising for chicks you'll cramp our style." All I did was raise my eyebrows at them they must be joking but they weren't. Then Ron added "oh and your going bring in her luggage because I'm not getting to get all sweaty for one your little friends. "For heavens sakes Ron she's our guest." I argued from the back seat.  
  
Of course, he was looking at a muggle who was walking on the sidewalk and didn't answer me. But that was an hour ago and now I think we're lost. Leave it to my brother to checkout a girl in the time of a crisis. "Well, well, well maybe we could ditch Brittany and pick her up." Harry said as he nudged Ron's shoulder and gave a wink. "Ha, ha very funny Harry." I don't have as big as a crust on him when he acts like this.  
  
Then I stared at her. Hmm she looks familiar. 


	4. The good

Hello everyone. My name's Ph. and this is my story. I tried to revamp the other To Love a Dragon but the computer wouldn't let me. Anyways I don't own the characters except Brittany and Kat, their personalities and everything that doesn't sound like Harry Potter. Oh before I forget when I wrote this Brittany was in her fourth year and since Ginny is her friend then I'm sure you assume that they're in the same year. At first I didn't want to do that, but now it's ok. Brittany in now in her fifth year, Harry is in his sixth, so Sirius has already passed on (RIP) and Voldie's back (YaY! Voldie!). Sorry if I confused people. Well here goes.

> > > Ginny's POV

'Hmm she looks somewhat familiar.' 

> > > Ron's POV

As I looked out the station wagon's window I got the urge to run towards the person. She was wearing a tight light blue tank top with what it looked like a very short jean skirt. Her long luxurious black hair was behind a bandanna that was also light blue. She also had sunglasses they were so dark you couldn't see her eyes, but I'm sure they are sexy. The girl sat on a porch in front of her house she had her shapely legs crossed and was tapping one foot in some beat that wasn't there and reading a book. Blimely, I almost ran into an older woman carrying a shopping bag. I mouthed sorry as she glared at me. Apparently that hot girl is related to the old lady because she looked up from the book she's reading and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I think Ginny feels the same way.  
  
Ginny's POV. 

I squealed as she girl took off her dark sun glasses, "That's Brittany!" I looked up in time to see Ron and Harry exchange looks and turn back toward Brittany.

"And you were saying something about not carrying Brittany's baggage." I replied sarcastically. Ron didn't answer he was still watching Brittany take the bags of her, I'm guessing, mum and turning around to the door.

"I hope that drool comes out the seat Ronald!!" I said trying to get his attention that a car was behind us. I had a feeling that if she doesn't see us she won't come back out. Giving up on Ron, I got out the car and ran to her, "Brittany!" I shouted.  
  
Brittany's POV  
  
Who in the world is that? I looked around, is it just my imagination? Well, they are a lot of Brittanys out there. I started to turn toward the house when something caught my eye, a shadow. Normally that wouldn't freak me out but since the resent _revelations_ every movement frightens me. My heart started to race when I heard a voice call my name again but this time the voice sounded familiar. I know that voice-"Ginny!" I turned around so fast that some of the groceries fell from the bag. Like I cared at the moment.

"Ginny! What took you so long? I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me! Is Kat with you?" I looked to the car expecting to see a pale, skinny girl jump out.

"No she's still getting ready; you know how long that takes her."

"Yeah, she is a bit of bathroom hog. Well come in Ginny we can talk, is Ron still not going to carry my things?" I joked.

"Me? Not take your bags, why; I wouldn't dare have a friend of my precious little sister have to carry her own bags! Hear allow me to take in your groceries." Ron said in a deeper voice than he had. Looking at Ginny, I smirked.

"Well Ron you did say something about having to carry Ginny's annoying friend's things; as for me, Britt, I would love to carry anything of yours." Harry replied taking the groceries before Ron could reach them.

"Hey Potter! I said I was carrying the groceries in so back off!" Ron replied reaching for the bag as he said that.

"No you didn't you said you would rather carry Viktor's broom before you would cater to one of your sister's little friends." Harry said dodging out the way of Ron's hands.

"Why you-"

"Boys, boys there're plenty of my things too go around." I said somewhat enjoying the way they were acting, I'm so bad.

"Here, Harry, take my book to the kitchen with the groceries and Ron you can go up my room and go get my owl's cage." Ron gave Harry a look that said _her room_, then disappeared into an old, yellow Victorian style home that seemed from along way off very intimidating, but close up warm and friendly.

"And where did you learn that from, young lady?" Angela asked putting her hands on her hips as they watched Harry disappear in the house behind Ron.

"Well, Mum, nowhere but I love that power." I giggled at my mum's face, she looked so amazed, 'Oh really Mum it's not like you don't do they same thing to Calvin' I thought but said "Sorry I promise I will not do it again." 'Yeah right, the first promise I break'. I smiled as she shook her head and went into the house.  
  
Ginny's POV

What in the world has gotten into or out of Brittany? "Uh Britt are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Brittany asked as she _flipped _her hair and smiled when some guys passed us. They turned and checked her out.

"What in the-why are you were doing that? You never FLIPPED your hair before!" I said indignantly.

"What? Oh that well it was on my shoulder so I had to get it off." That was the lamest excuse I have ever heard!

"_Right_ Britt I'm beginning to wonder about you you're starting to act like I don't know someone differ-"

"You mean because I'm not hanging around in the background and wearing baggy clothes I'm different? That Brittany died as soon as I realized that I didn't need to be that way and all I have to say is good riddance." Brittany said and crossed her arms suddenly angry.

I honestly was going to say more but then I realized that this new Brittany would just as soon be my enemy than my friend.

"Well you look great." I tried to smile. Brittany seemed to be satisfied she hooked her arm to mine and we walked into the house.  
  
Voldemort's POV

The traitor has been dealt with. I hope this won't happen again, now on to more important things the _other_ heir of Slytherin.

"Wormtail."

"Yes master? You called what can I do for you?" Wormtail groveled.

"A matter that has been on my mind since I returned to my body."

"What is it master?"

"None of your business Wormtail. All I ask is for you to follow a certain someone who can be of some help to us."  
  
Author's POV  
  
Brittany woke up feeling safe and happy it had been an exciting three weeks at the Burrow; sure Ginny was acting, in Brittany's mind, a little weird at least Ginny wasn't the only one she could hang out with. In fact she liked the attention she got from the teenage males in the house. Of course, in everyone else's opinion, she was changing very rapidly and with those kinds of changes something horrible is bound to happen... Brittany walked down the winding, uneven steps of the Burrow and was greeted with the familiar smells of breakfast.

"Good Morning" she looked around the table Ginny was there still looking tired in her cotton night gown; Kat was eating anything in a ninety mile radius; Ron talking to Fred and George about Quidditch, well before Brittany showed up; Molly was trying to make more food so everyone could eat because Kat was taking everyone's food; Arthur was away being a Minister of Magic; and Harry was in the corner of the living room watching the Weasley with something of envy on his face.

"Hey Britt how'd sleep?" George asked

"Well I hope" Fred added Brittany looked at those two suspiciously, 'They are too nice' she thought.

"Ok, what did you two want me to try?" She asked standing at the head of the table.

"Why would we want anything, Brittany? We just wanted to know how-you caught us, see we have a new prototype but we want to know the side effects of it on females. Ginny refused and Kat, well, she's too easy to get" Fred said looking at Kat who was slowly eating her weight through a plate of kippers.

"How can someone so skinny eat that much? Anyway the invention is ice cream that makes your breathe freeze and freezes other things as well we're calling it 'Freeze cream' so what'd you say?" He looked so hopeful Brittany didn't know what to say she started to open her mouth when she saw movement from the window out the corner of her eye.

> > > Brittany's POV

I stopped breathing. Fred must've seen that because he asked me if I was ok. I waved at him "Yeah just I saw-never mind. I think I'll go outside for a while." I said.

Harry had just gone outside, I'm relieved, but why does he look so sad? I have to check it out. I saw him walk to the pond near the shed. He looked so broken.

"Harry?" He jerked as if he had been hit and slowly turned around his eyes were glassy he had been crying I wonder what happened, what exactly happened at the Ministry of Magic? He tried to smile but it looked more of a grimace.

"Harry" I said again, "are you alright you look a little distant." I looked at his face I guess I over stepped the bounds. "Ohm... I just got... sorry I was-"

"No its ok I'm doing ...well er you look good you know."

"What?"

"Well," he blushed, "that weight you lost and you look happier-"

"How in the world did you know what I looked like before?"

"Well I'm not blind or deaf I remember what happened during school." He left it at that.

"Yeah" was the only thing could say I looked around at the worn down shed, the fallen down brick wall, the pond with the algae almost covering the lake, anywhere but at Harry's eyes. I finally sat down at the wall that would probably crumble under my weight. Mr. Weasley has been so busy, though he has enough money he has no time to enjoy it. As I thought about this Harry followed me out to the wall just standing there looking across the fields. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Watch ya doin'?"

"Kat! Are you sure there's food left in the house?" I jumped Kat is always joking.

My mentality has changed from: Who am I going to date? To will I be alive tomorrow? Facing with mortality is a scary thought. To think that I'll never be able to see the fog coming over the river , hear the birds sing from my window, feel the sun on my face, being the first one to taste my mom's brownies even though they burn the roof of my mouth, the aroma of stepping outside after a hard rain; nothing can replace life, nothing.

"Uh Brittany, are you ok?" Harry asked puzzled

"What-yeah I'm fine why?"

"You looked like-I don't know. I have to go. Bye." he looked down at the ground before walking away.

"Bye Harry." Kat and I said together

"You know Brittany you really scared me."

"When?"

"At the wall a few minutes ago. It's like you were off in your own little world, you know, it seemed like... I got cold for a minute there." Kat finished. She tried to play it off but I knew she wasn't telling me something.

Ginny's house was so fun everything was so relaxed and natural. I wish it would never end but good things do and the bad things stay.


	5. and the bad

Well chapter four was pretty long so I decided to cut it in half but for the record it's chapter 5. So I don't own Harry or any of the character besides Brittany and Kat. I hope you like this because this, I'm hoping, will be my first finished story. Recap: they're going to a rave. Disregard that they're both fifteen and they can't drive in England.

> Author's POV

(AN: Just for the record Cho Chang died in a horrible accident involving a very disgruntled black female and her white friend, k? j/k)  
  
Well, Ginny's was great Brittany will always remember that time fondly as the age of innocence. A month later Britt and Kat were back at her house lying in her bedroom fast asleep; Ginny wasn't there because Bill and Charlie came for a visit. Brittany was tossing and turning she was covered in a cold sweat a second later she sat up and looked around her room. Her white ottoman was at the foot board, a tapestry depicting a full moon was above her computer, which was up the stairs near her balcony window, and her stuffed animals were piled up on the left side of the room. Her breathing was irrational, so she got up and walked over the wooden floor boards to her bathroom (AN: yes her own bathroom, too) where she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with icy cold water trying to remember her dream. It was a cool night: not too hot, not too cold. The music's beat vibrated against her chest. She was wearing a mini mini-skirt with a very revealing purple wrap top and Kat was there also, wearing yellow draw- string pants and a white wife-beater. She also remembered that they were both covered in glitter; Brittany in silver and Kat in gold. The more she remembered the faster she was forgetting. As soon as her image of the rave came into focus it was gone like some weird jigsaw puzzle. Finally giving up on ever knowing what happened in the rest of the dream, Brittany walked back to her bed. She stopped when she saw Kat on her cell phone talking to an unknown person. 

"Oh ok so we'll be there in a few hours...Yeah. I promise...yeah we'll bring it, okay? Yeah ...okay, bye."

"Um, Kat who are you talking to on my cell?" Brittany remembered when she first taught Kat to use at cell phone when she was staying over the summer holidays. Brittany inwardly smiled at how Kat tried to use the digital voice on the telephone.

"Well I gave this guy your number just to-well never mind anyway he invited us to a rave tonight so we have to get ready okay go downstairs and get your mom's jag-"

"No wait we can't drive we're just fifteen-"

"And?!"

"And?! We can't drive if you remember here in the muggle world we can't travel by floo-"

"Britt you gotta live-"

"Yeah in jail if we get caught." She murmured under her breath. "I heard that Britt and excuse me are you fifteen or _fifty_?"

"Well..." Brittany and Kat argued for a few more minutes until Kat replied in a very victorious way.

"I wonder what Draco Malfoy would say if he saw you at a rave; you the obeyer of rules." With that Brittany made her way to her closest to pick out her outfit. Three hours later Brittany was still wondering how she managed to steal the keys to the jaguar from her parents, sneak out the house, and drive to a rave. 'Mom was right, Kat is a bad influence.' She thought.  
  
Brittany POV

The music is just like my dream. I wonder if I'll ever find out why I was so scared when I woke up.

"Kat?"

Where in the world is she? She was right beside me. I untangle myself from the guy I was dancing with and set out to look for her. Finally, I got to a space where I saw Kat drinking something that some guy with dyed jet black and a loud orange shirt on gave her. I've never seen him before. Why is she talking to him? Suddenly she stumbles over and I run to her. I have a feeling she's in trouble.

"Krystal, what in the heck are you doing?" I screamed, taking the drink from her hand and pouring it on the floor.

"Well what are you doing, Britt? I'm trying to have fun. What about you?" she said.

Her voice is deep and her eyes are out of focus.

"Oh my god, you're drunk!" I say more to myself than to her; she probably can't hear me anyway.

"Hey, who are you?" the guy asks, looking at me with interest.

"None of your business. Why don't you go and get some other FIFTEEN year old drunk, okay? Come on Krystal, let's go." I am thoroughly disgusted now.

"NO!" She said, yanking her arm away from me and stepping closer to that guy, "I'm trying to have fun Brittany why don't you just go home. Derek will give me a ride." I looked on as she hooks arms with Derek and walks away. Why is she acting like this? Still in shock I start to walk to the car. I took one last look behind me at Kat. Everything turned black and white and slowed down. I feel blood rushing to my head. As I hit the building's floor, everything seems to fast forward around me I hear screams and something green flashes above me like some kind of deadly firework.

"Oh my god, not now." I whisper remembering my dream before everything turns black.


	6. The confusing

"I woke up …that's all that I remembered at the time. Anything I saw afterwards is something I tried to forget. You said this would help right, talking about it? Well that's a lie! Do you actually want me to remember waking up and seeing my best friend covered in blood? To know that she will never again feel the light of the sun or beauty of a full moon, or any moon at that? To see all of her life slipping past her? What kind of person wants to remember that? Answer or do I have to do all of the talking?!"

Brittany got up from Dumbledore's chair and started to pace. Back and forth, back and forth in one thoughtless circle, she had to stay in motion. If she did stop those images were going to come again and again like some wave in the ocean. She was unable to stop them, helpless under their power for along time she felt like she was still in that upturned car with its one wheel forever turning, her face and clothes covered in blood. 'But no not now don't think about it now the tears will come soon and I can't show this weakness to anybody not even Dumbledore.'

"Why don't you just leave me be? All I want to do is forget." Brittany felt a pressure on her shoulder, a hand. Ginny's hand in fact.

"Hey Gin how are you doing?"

"I think I should be asking that." She said sadly.

"Oh, me, well… I'm trying to get by" Brittany said trying to smile.

"Brittany I hope you don't mind but I asked Ginny to be here I think she will be of some comfort to you now."

Dumbledore looked at Brittany as if she was a dissected frog; Brittany hated those wise, sorrowful, blue eyes he didn't know how it felt to lose someone who was there for the good times and the bad. She had almost forgotten she was still in Dumbledore's office. Brittany flew into a sudden rage

"Mind?! Oh no professor why don't you two just discuss how sad it is for someone so young to be so angry and I'll just leave shall I?"

Brittany didn't wait for an answer she made sure to slam the door. She paused at the other side of the door, thinking. 'The corridor seems so small lately everything seems so small and out of focus. I wonder if that's because tears always run down my face when I am alone. _Alone_ that word seemed so foreign. When _she_ was alive, I was never alone.'

"I still can't use her name it's too painful."

Britt ran down the steps and into a statue that almost toppled over except someone on the other side caught the head of Apollo.

"Thanks…Harry?"

"Yeah you're welcome" he looked uncomfortable

"Er…I guess I'll be going then." Matching his look.

Brittany turned and started to head down another corner.

"Wait!"

I turned back Harry jogged to me he looked good with his emerald sweater and his black jeans…. I looked down at my own outfit snoopy pajama bottoms and an "I love New York" baby tee wasn't as dressy as I had planned.

"Brittany I heard about –what happened" he said his hand messing up his already messed up hair.

"I wanted to say that I know how you fell and if you want to-"

"That's really sweet Harry but I have to go. I'll see you later ok?"

"Er yeah but I want you to know that you're not alone." He looked so serious when he said the last part I almost told him everything that was bothering me, _almost_.

Brittany nodded and walked away her feet seemed to lead her down into the dungeons at this point she hoped she gets caught but not by Draco. 'Okay calm down Brittany just turn around and-'

"Hey who's there?"

RUN! She followed mental order, and ran as fast as her legs could go. She passed the double doors and headed for the forbidden forest.

Brit's Pov

I didn't look back if he's following well then I hope a manicore gets him. I ran until the sunny day turned into a stuffy night.

Sitting on a branch, I thought about the eulogy I made at Kat's funeral. Everyone said it was beautiful it was not suppose to be beautiful it was supposed to expose myself as a murderer. I killed my best friend and the weirdest thing was I can't remember how I did it.

I walked to the Great Hall picking leaves out my hair with every step. It seemed to be a party….wow and what a party foods were piled up and everyone walked around, socialized with different tables well except for Slytherin. Draco caught my eye, we stared at one another his gray eyes seemed to be drawling me in. Then I heard Kat's voice.

"I was really jealous of the way you handle yourself, now it seems like you don't need me…."

Brittany jerked as if someone had shocked her. Kat's voice sounded as if she was right beside her. 'She would have been there if I hadn't killed her.' She gave Draco a small smile and quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Angelina, Katie, and Alicia; they were talking about Quidditch.

"Honesty, I don't know what will happen when we leave here its like waiting for a train wreck to happen." Angelina said the other two laughed but they were all feeling the same way.

"Yum fried oysters" is what I said, hey, I haven't eaten since this yesterday.

Angelina laughed "You're worse than Ron, you know."

"Well Ron ate this morning, cous." I said. Angelina is my first cousin on my mother's side at least before I found out that I was basically adopted. But I wasn't going to tell anyone about it especially Angelina. She might make me give back some of her clothes I "borrowed".

"Why are you worrying about who is playing in Quidditch when the world's most horrible wizard is on the loose and killing everyone?" I said. One thing I can say about my cousin she loves Quidditch….and that she is creative.

"Well Quidditch is a sport that makes everyone happy so it would brighten up everyone's mood." She said with a slight smirk on her face. Despite my mood I laughed it felt good to laugh again.

"Um Brittany are you sure you want to eat those three combinations together?" Angelina asked with her eyebrow raised.

Looking down at her plate, she saw that she was pouring gravy on ice cream which was under her kippers.

"Didn't you hear it's the new rage to look sick?" She said jokily

"Well you're doing a great job of it" Angelina replied going back to her previous conversation. "Anyway I wish there was a way of getting a boot camp over the summer for our Quidditch team."

She shook her head and started to look around the Great Hall everything seemed to be less cheerful, everyone looked apprehensive lots of people had lost family and friends over the summer. The Locks worse of all, a whole generation of muggles destroyed in a second. Brittany saw Kimmy now sitting with the Hufflepuffs, that house lost the most since you know who came back.

I felt sick eating when a war was going on, innocents dying, some not even from you know who…my eyes rested on Harry's brilliant emerald ones I took a sharp breath why was he staring at _me_? For a minute we just stared at each other not breathing then someone jabbed their elbow into my ribs.

"Ouchies" I replied rubbing my ribs, this seems familiar, "Angie why did you do that?"

"Well I couldn't see you breathing so I decided to jar you out your stupor." She looked a little concerned.

"He has been looking at you all night." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Harry"

"Oh…Why?"

"I don't know why… go over there and ask him," she shoved me with her shoulder, "Go on he won't bite"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah he has been a bit down lately ever since that Sirius Black died"

"What?"

"Harry's godfather…"she trailer off

"I didn't-"

"Hey Britt." A voice said from behind me.

(A/N three guesses who, if it takes you three guesses then I guess it's not that predictable)

I turned around so fast it gave me whiplash I grabbed my neck and tried to look like we weren't talking about him before.

"Er. Hi. Harry"

"Um are you finished eating I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh yeah I'm finished" I moved my untouched food away from me. As I started to get up I saw Ginny walking toward me. I forgot that she was talking to Dumbledore all this time that made me really want to leave.

"Hey Harry, Brittany can I-"

"No, Ginny, actually Harry and I were just leaving." I take his arm and lead him to the door before Ginny can say another word. We head for the grounds my hand is still on his arm I'm no longer leading him he's leading me, we go to the lake.

"Um do you can here often?" I said joking around

"Yeah I do." He said seriously

What in the world? He grabbed my hand and helped me on to a boulder.

"I come here to think about-things" he said looking out into the lake.

I don't know what to say he looks so peaceful, so calm. Without warning I feel jealous of his acceptance of how life can be.

"Harry have you ever wondered what's out there?" I am still standing on the boulder facing the lake. When he answered I sat down beside him facing him.

"I don't know. I just hope when I get there I'll be at peace." He looked so wise I moved back a little. I almost fell backwards into the lake, luckily, he caught me. When he pulled me back up he seemed to be smiling.

"What?!" I yell at him hitting him on the shoulder.

"Well its just…that look at on your face when you were going over." He mimicked a face with the eyes big, mouth opened, and tongue wagging.

"Harry, that was over dramatizing it a little."

"You think?"

She looked so beautiful in purple; I rubbed my arm it starts to hurt when I think about her, that night flash before my eyes. How in the world am I supposed to feel this way; after all that I went through she should mean nothing to me but….

I snap out my revere as she left the Great Hall with Potter. I start to get up, but a voice calls me back.

"Where are you going Draco?"

"Um…just outside, Pansy I-"

"Because I want to go with you." She said talking over me and getting up. "Well come on what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing I guess" I said in a low, disappointed voice.

"Good"

We walk towards the double doors I hold the door open for her, she seems pleased, for a moment I caught a glimpse of Brittany's robe whipping around the corner. Sighing we go toward the woods Pansy is leading.

((A/n: Okay this is a clear up. I wrote this story when I was fourteen turning fifteen. I thought at first "hey look I'll write a story with me in it yay!" SO I made the character Brittany she was smart beautiful a little overweight (not anorexic looking or anything like stories I've read) she was also slightly depressed. Anyway I made her my age that the time, also I had her in Harry's year which was end of fourth year. To make a long story short that was three years ago and I reread my lost story a thought came to my head. "Hey this really sounds like she's in Ginny's year how about I change the year!" I did and now it makes no sense what so ever instead of changing everything about my story or delete it I will just shrug and post. So anyway, for the record this story takes place in Harry's sixth year, Brittany's fifth year, and Angie's eighth year. No worries I'm planning/working on rewriting my story. The first chapter needs to be edited anyway. End note.))

Disclaimer: HP Not mine plot mine


End file.
